


Sigurd, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories.





	1. The Vow

It was a quiet day in Klaus’ townhouse. Sigurd and I were in a guest bedroom fixing a forever mirror one of Sigurd’s sisters broke.

“How’d she break it, again?” I asked as I finished polishing a ruby on the frame.

“She and Clara were using it and after she found out she and her boyfriend were destined to break up, she threw a shoe at it.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’ll be fine. Her mom’s helping her through it.” Sigurd glanced up at me. “I think we’re done.”

“Are you sure you want to ship it back? What if it breaks again?” I asked.

“It’ll be fine. But before we pack it up, why don’t we use it?” he said with a mischievous grin.

“Sure, let’s try it.” It’s not like we had anything else to do. I just hoped we did better than Sigurd’s sister. Sigurd told me the incantation as we propped it up against a wall.

“Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” There was a flash of white and when it subsided, I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. But somehow, I knew what it was. We were in a hotel room. We’d just gotten married a couple of hours prior. Although I’d just stepped into the future, it was as if my mind and body knew everything and what to do. I could hear movement from beyond a door, shadows dancing across the beam of light underneath it. That’s right. Sigurd was taking a shower. And I was just sitting here, spacing out while still in my wedding clothes. It was beautiful outside our window. It was night, lights glittering outside. But beyond the short string of lights was a vast expanse of ocean. We were going to have a beach day tomorrow.

“All right, the shower’s all yours, dear.” Sigurd’s voice filled the room as I heard the creaking of a door. I turned back to face him only to see him wearing nothing but a towel lazily tied around his waist.

“Gah, Sigurd, put some clothes on!” I shrieked, covering my eyes and turn away from him. He laughed and I felt the mattress dip behind me. Sigurd put his arms around me. His body was so warm (and a bit damp still) and his skin was so soft.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” he pointed out. “If you can’t handle this, you’re going to have a hard time tomorrow when we hit the beach.”

“I know, but still… It’s different now…” I said.

“I don’t think it’s too different. But I’m happy you’re officially my spouse and I’m your husband,” he said. He kissed the base of my neck and my face turned bright red.

“I am too,” I replied. My heart was already racing from seeing him shirtless and his kisses weren’t helping. At this rate my heart was gonna go out or my shower would be postponed. Sigurd fell silent, fingers gently playing with my hair.

“I love you,” he murmured softly. He kissed my neck again and held me tighter. But I managed to turn around to face him, giving him a sweet kiss.

“I love you too.” He gave me a soft smile, hand cupping my cheek. We kissed again and it took everything I had not to melt into a puddle. When we broke away, he pressed his forehead against mine.

“All right, I’ve kept you long enough. Go take your shower. I’ll be here waiting to snuggle with my lovely spouse,” he chuckled. I couldn’t help but giggle too. This was it. The beginning of a new chapter of our lives.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the hotel room disappeared. We were back in Klaus’ guest room, sitting on the floor together. I was still blushing ever so slightly. Sigurd grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I said nothing, only burrowing into his chest. He was still so warm, his heartbeat steady in my ear. I knew my future was going to be full of these embraces and Sigurd’s love and to me, that’s all that mattered.


	2. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep in the Prefect's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Sigurd's POV

It was getting late as Klaus, you, and I worked in the prefect’s office. One of Randy’s pranks caused some major fall out and long story short, we were still trying to fix everything. That was bad enough, but our paperwork tripled and even with us both working, it was overwhelming so we had to have you come and help sort through everything. I know I’ve apologized for it, but I still feel bad about it. I’m sure you have better things to do than help us. 

“I’m done with the new piping paperwork,” Klaus announced.

“Great timing. I’m almost done with the landscaping proposal.” I glanced over at you. “What about you? How’s it coming?” Silence. “Love?” Klaus leaned down and scowled.

“They fell asleep. Figures,” he said.

“What? You can’t fall asleep sitting up,” I said. I gently tilted your face up and sure enough, your eyes were closed. “I hate it when you’re right.” Klaus didn’t bother to gloat. He leaned across the table and shook your shoulder.

“Wake up, Bunnyhead, We have work to do,” he said, but you were fast asleep. You looked so peaceful; you’ve been working pretty hard all day, right? Last week you told me you’d have a huge test today and on top of the work we’ve piled on top of you. Klaus started to shake you again, but I grabbed his wrist to make him stop.

“Let them rest a little. They’ve had a long day,” I told Klaus, who rolled his eyes.

“You can’t coddle them like this. Besides, we need all hands on deck.”

“Then I’ll take over their work. I don’t mind,” I said. Klaus scowled but dropped it. I let go of his wrist and he let go of your shoulder. You slumped forward and before I could do anything, your face slammed onto the desk. Klaus started laughing and I hate to admit it, but I had to fight back a chuckle or two.

“Poor thing must be exhausted,” I commented. You were still out cold. Klaus grinned and grabbed half of your paperwork.

“If that’s not going to wake them up, nothing will,” he said.

“Oh, so now you’re going to let them sleep?” I said. He shook his head and looked down at his paperwork.

“I got a good laugh. I figure it’s fine if they sleep a little longer,” he responds. Yeah, right. He won’t admit it, but he has a soft spot for you. It’s fine, I guess. You’re mine and I’m not going to let anyone take you. But, Klaus isn’t exactly a quitter… Suddenly, he pushed his chair back and grabbed the sugar bowl from the small table we used for food prep.

“I’m going to go borrow some sugar from the kitchens. Put them on the couch so they can sleep,” he said.

“Okay, have fun stealing sugar.” He left, and you and I were alone. I glanced over at you. You looked okay despite the hard impact. How you could have slept through that, I don’t know. But I’m glad you’re getting some rest. And that I get to see you looking so adorable. This is something I could get used to seeing all the time. I leaned over and kissed the top of your head. You shifted and one eye cracked open. _You didn’t wake up when you fell onto the desk, but a small kiss woke you up?_ I couldn’t help but laugh. There certainly wasn’t a dull moment when you’re around.


	3. The Seven Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to take down a fairy, you need to be clever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of sexual assault.
> 
> tbh the treatment of the possessing fairy really bugged me bc it's very questionable so i decided to touch on that.

They say there’s Seven Wonders surrounding the Academy. These range from places lost underground to spooky things that happen in the dead of night. But the large amount of magical creatures inhabiting the land isn’t one of them. All kinds of fairies feed off of the magic in the castle grounds and it’s not uncommon for students to see at least one before their time at the Academy ends. And tonight, I had another unfortunate run-in with a fairy. One that resulted in being tied to a chair in the Prefect’s office.

Sigurd had popped in for a surprise visit and we were having coffee and chatting like we had before he graduated, when a student came in and asked to speak to me. This wasn’t anything unusual, but she paled when she saw Sigurd and asked to speak to me alone. He left, and she told me how a fairy had invaded her body and used her as a puppet to seduce someone. She cried the whole time and I felt so lost. The best I could do was promise to banish the fairy from the grounds and make sure she got the health care she needed, but I know that’s not enough. And it breaks my heart.

“Is everything all right?” Sigurd asked as she girl left. I sighed and shook my head.

“No. I…” I didn’t want to tell him everything. We didn’t have any student confidentiality rules, but it felt wrong to tell him everything she’d just told me. “We’ve got a rogue fairy on the loose, it seems.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve heard,” he said. I perked up.

“What? You weren’t eavesdropping, were you?” I asked.

“Of course not. I can’t believe you’d even say that,” he said with a frown. “No, Headmaster Rembrandt asked if I could come and try and banish some fairies from campus. One called Nightingale and the others called Liliths.” I shuddered at the memory of being possessed by Nightingale. That’s something I never want to repeat again. But a Lilith? I hadn’t heard of those.

“What’s a Lilith?”

“It’s a kind of fairy. Its modus operandi is to possess someone and use the body as a puppet to seduce men. Some women who’ve reported it seem fine with it, but some others… not so much.” His face grew dark. So that’s what possessed that student.

“That’s terrible,” I murmured. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “Do you have any leads on them? I know where to find Nightingale, but I have no clue where the others are.”

“Rembrandt said it was mostly Night Class girls who’d been targeted by the Lilith so far. So we could check their campus,” he suggested. He smirked into his mug and looked back up at me, gold eyes sparkling. “You’ve gotten awful bold since I graduated. Inviting yourself along for the ride, and all.” I gagged on my drink. Heat flared in my cheeks and I put my mug down a little too hard.

“Y-you can’t just tease me like that!” I scolded him. He only laughed.

“How else am I going to see the cute, flustered face of yours?” He winked at me and my whole body felt like jelly. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a high-pitched voice cut in.

“Someone needs help being bold? I’m here to save the day!” My head snapped towards a small figure floating above our heads. A tiny fairy with long curly hair and the wings of a bat. It was a gut feeling, but I knew this had to be the Lilith. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Sigurd pushed his chair back and reached for his wand while the fairy flew straight into me. Suddenly, I felt as if I had no control of my body. It was as if I was a marionette. The fairy made me stand up and walk over to Sigurd. The nerves my stomach were twisting on themselves and I was screaming for her to stop, but nothing came out of my mouth. She kept going and threw my arms around Sigurd.

“What was that you were saying? You want me to be flustered? Then make me flustered,”she made me say. Mortification settled in; how could she just say that?! Sigurd blinked once, twice, before taking a step back. She made me pout. “What, you don’t want me?”

“You’re not my partner,” he said with a slight edge in his voice. Before she could speak, he pulled his wand out and cast a spell. “Funis captis!” Ropes of light barreled towards me and I couldn’t even brace myself as they tied me to a nearby chair. I could feel her rage resonate within my body.

“Untie me right now!” she yelled through me. Sigurd looked apathetic and leaned back on the desk.

“I will, but not yet. I need to have a chat with you about something,” he said coolly. “I know it’s your sole purpose to use women to seduce their partners or other men, but you can’t do that on school grounds. At least half of our students are underage and frankly, almost on one has access to birth control. It’s a health issue.”

“Well, that’s their problem, not mine!” she fired back.

“It should be. Do you really want to possess someone with an STD? Not to mention, I’d bet you don’t want to possess pregnant girls,” he replied.

“Excuse me, but I can possess whoever I want! I could even possess _you_ if I wanted to!” I cringed at that thought of her taking hold of some poor mother-to-be.

“I don’t doubt you could,” Sigurd replied.

“Then let me go! I’m trying to get you laid! Isn’t that what you want?” she demanded.

“Only if my partner wants to and isn’t being forced to by you or Nightingale,” Sigurd told her. She blinked a few times and I could feel my body relaxing. She stopped trying to tear herself free.

“Who’s Nightingale?” she asked.

“She’s the fairly of love and death. She does almost the same thing as you. Possess people, make them seduce others, that sort of thing,” he replied. He paused. “To be honest, if I didn’t already know you were here, I would have thought you were Nightingale.” She made a disgusted face and anger surged in my body.

“Are you telling me some other fairy’s trying to do _my_ job?” she demanded. He nodded. “This is my turf! I’m the only love fairy this campus needs!”

“I don’t mean any disrespect, but I think Nightingale would disagree. She’s been here for a long time,” he said. With something that felt like a pop, the Lilith burst out of my body. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and she had a murderous look on her face.

“Where is she?! This is my turf now and I’m not about to let some floozy do the job I was _born_ to do! I bet she doesn’t even take seduction seriously!” she screamed in a high-pitched voice. The Lilith flew into Sigurd’s face. “Tell me where she is!”

“I don’t know exactly where she is right now, but she tends to hang around a picture of a nightingale hanging in the Night Class’ library. It’s over on the south side of campus,” he told her.

“Oh, wait until I get my hands on her!” the Lilith fumed as she flew to the window. “She’s not going to know what hit her!” She phased through the window and was gone. The light ropes strangling my body disappeared as Sigurd dropped the spell. A sigh escaped my lips and I slumped in the chair.

“Thank goodness she’s gone,” I said. Sigurd chuckled and pulled up a chair, sitting beside me.

“Fighting should keep them both preoccupied for a while,” he smirked. “How are you feeling?”

“A little embarrassed,” I admitted. Sigurd gave me a sympathetic look and before I could say anything, he kissed my cheek. Blood rushed to my face and I knew my face bright red.

“How about now?” he teased.

“Really embarrassed!” He just laughed and kissed me again. As embarrassed as I was, I can’t say I didn’t mind the steady flow of kisses and warm touches.


	4. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sigurd must investigate a haunted dorm room.

“So, this is the problem room? Looks fine to me,” Sigurd commented as we stood outside an old wooden door. He grinned at me when I gave him a skeptical look. There was a huge padlock on the door and the number plate had been ripped off the door. Although the door was shut, I could feel a strange feeling emanating from the room.

“Yeah, it’s probably fine,” I said sarcastically. He laughed. “But really. I’m feeling something creepy from this room.”

“I do too. I guess that’s to be expected of a room so reportedly haunted it’s been taken out of commission,” Sigurd shrugged. He pulled a key out of his pocket and went to unlock the door. Sigurd was in town for the week and at the Headmaster’s request, he was helping me investigate an old single dorm room that had been closed up years ago. Although many people said it was ghostly activity that led to it being off limits, Headmaster Rembrandt thought it might be just a colony of banshee bats.

The magic padlock opened with a click and soon it disappeared. Sigurd opened the door, and as it swung open it gave a loud creak. He flourished his arm. “After you,” he smirked. The whole place gave me the creeps, so I didn’t want to go first.

“Shouldn’t the animal expert go first?” I pointed out.

“Maybe there’s more than one and they should enter together,” Sigurd smiled and grabbed my hand. His smile soothed my nerves and we walked into the dark room together. We somehow found the lamps and turned them on. The room smelled musty, but there wasn’t any dust anywhere. Sigurd got to work immediately, lighting the tip of his wand and searching the room for a nest. As I made my way around the room, I realized it felt as if someone had there eyes on me, but we were the only ones in there and Sigurd was preoccupied with finding bats. We searched for an hour but found nothing. No nest, no scat, no evidence that anything had been living in here.

“Well, I don’t think it’s banshee bats,” Sigurd announced, putting his wand back into his holster and folding his arms. “I can’t figure out how they’d get in here in the first place.”

“So, does that mean this room is haunted?” I asked. I had been feeling uneasy, but now that animals had been ruled out as an explanation, I felt even sicker.

“Not necessarily. I guess we’ll have to run some tests and find out,” he said. His gold eyes flickered to the window. It was getting dark outside. “We can try to do some more investigating tomorrow, but I think we should turn in for the night.” He flashed me a grin. “How about we sneak out and go have dinner out in town?”

“You know I have to get permission from the headmaster,” I told him. He grabbed my hand and I could feel my heart start to race.

“That’s why we’re sneaking away,” he said with a wink. I couldn’t help but giggle. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn’t say no to him. Not that I wanted to say no, anyway. We squeezed each others hands and went to the door. I was excited about the night to come and I eagerly grabbed the door handle. I tried to twist it, but it wouldn’t move. I gripped it harder and tried again. It wouldn’t move. Even though I could feel panic bubbling in my stomach, I tried to remain calm.

“Sigurd, I can’t open the door.” I told him. Silently, he reached for the handle and tried to jiggle it. It still wouldn’t move. He dropped my hand and started moving the handle harder, pushing on the door with his body. My stomach sunk to the floor. The door had been just fine a moment ago. Why wouldn’t it open? Was something keeping us in here?

“Damn it,” he hissed. He threw his body into the door again. It didn’t budge an inch. “Stand back.” I moved over to the side as he took his wand out. “Sagitta Lumen!” he cried. Balls of light flew into the door and seemed to phase right through them. Sigurd’s jaw dropped and his arms fell to his sides. He gave a nervous laugh and looked back at me. “I, uh. I can’t open it either.”

“What are we going to do?” I demanded. “We can’t open the window and even if we could, we can’t jump from here!”

“Maybe we should just give it a few hours and try again,” he shrugged.

“How can you be so calm right now?!”

“Oh, I’m worried,” he said. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug. His embrace made me feel a little better. “But there’s not a lot we can do. The best thing to do is wait and try again, and if it doesn’t work, we can bang on the walls and someone can try and get us out.” He kissed the top of my head. “Besides, it’s not so bad. We’re together, aren’t we?”

“We are,” I agreed. I looked up at him and smiled.

“There’s that smile I love so much,” he said, his hand cupping my cheek. He kissed the tip of my nose. I was still a bit scared being in a supposedly haunted room, but enduring it with Sigurd made me feel stronger. He let go of me and went over the bed. He pulled back the covers and started looking through the layers.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“I’m checking for bugs. I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night and find an unwanted guest on me,” he said.

“Wake up? Are we really going to sleep in here tonight?!” My nerves came back in full force.

“It’s late and it’s not like we have any other option,” he replied. I didn’t want to admit it, but I knew he was right. And I knew I needed to try and look on the bright side. Nothing good would come of me being a worrywart the whole time.

“You’re right,” I said. “We don’t have a choice. I guess we’re lucky there’s still a bed in here.”

“That’s the spirit!” Sigurd slipped his shoes off and slipped into the bed. He turned onto his side and gave me a goofy, sultry look. “Won’t you come join me, love?” I laughed. Although we’d slept in the same bed before, something about it always gave me butterflies.

But right then, I decided to throw all caution into the wind. I took my shoes off and got in beside him. We snuggled up together, arms wrapped around each other, and we talked for what felt like hours. As the night went on, I could feel my eyelids growing heavier and heavier. I needed to sleep. I didn’t know how late it was, but it felt like it was past my normal bedtime. I snuggled in even closer to Sigurd and he drew me closer, holding me tightly. It didn’t take me long to fall asleep.

I’m not sure if my body naturally woke up or if it was the movement behind me. I could feel Sigurd’s warmth as he spooned me, his arms holding me tight. A small grin found its way to my face and I snuggled back into him. There’s just something wonderful about waking up and snuggling with someone you love.

“Are you awake, Sigurd?” I asked quietly.

“Of course I am. I’m kind of surprised you are, though. You looked fast asleep,” he said, but his voice didn’t come from behind me like I expected. I opened my eyes and found him sitting at the desk in front of me. I felt nauseous. If Sigurd was sitting in front of me, then who was behind me?

I turned over to see who was behind me, stomach churning and heart pounding.

There was no one there.


	5. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd's Halloween costume is a little... distracting...

I was lying down on the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling. I was already dressed in my Halloween costume, but I had to wait for Sigurd to finish getting ready before we went to the Halloween party at Klaus’. We were cutting it a little close, but I was sure Sigurd wasn’t going to take too long to shower and get dressed. But still, I couldn’t help but glance at the clock every so often.

“Sorry, that took a bit longer than I thought it would.” I could hear Sigurd’s voice as he left the bathroom.

“That’s fine. I’m sure we won’t be super late,” I replied, sitting up. “Are you re -” I stopped as I got a good look at my boyfriend. I knew he was going to be a pirate, but he hadn’t told me how it looked. Tight white pants and his shirt open enough to expose most of his chest. My chest tightened. I couldn’t breathe and my heart was beating like crazy. I was aware I was probably making some weird face. Sure, I’d seen him shirtless before, but that outfit though…

“Oh, am I distracting you?” he teased as he sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. His fingers slowly walked up my thigh.

“Shut up,” I giggled, playfully pushing him. He chuckled and kissed my jaw.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” he mused. Sigurd leaned into me and captured my lips. Electricity sparked in my veins and his lips were so hot against mine. I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He smirked against me and then pulled away, looking over my shoulder. “Oh, would you look at the time? We’re going to be late, aren’t we?”

“Let’s be late. I mean, it’s just a party, right?” I said a bit too quickly. Sigurd burst into laughter.

“Man, I love you,” he told me, kissing my nose.

It’s no surprise we were very late to the party.


	6. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a sleepover with friends, I get a weird message from Sigurd.

Darling – I’m sorry I didn’t write you back as soon as I could have. Work was crazy today, but I managed to swing by the post office and send a few packages your way, so be prepared to be spoiled. But anyway. I miss you more than words can describe. What are you doing tonight? - Sigurd

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the Magic Note from my boyfriend. Tonight was the Love Holiday, but instead of being with him, I was in my dorm. In fact, I was having a large refuge sleepover in my room. Although it wasn’t allowed, I knew a lot of people were going to be displaced from their roommates having their partners over tonight. So I invited sexiled people into my dorm for a sleepover.

I quickly jotted down a reply and sent it off.

* * *

Honey – I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again, you don’t have to rush to send me messages; it’s okay to take your time, especially when you’re busy. I wasn’t able to go into town today, but tomorrow I should be able to sneak over to the post office and send you your presents. I’m not doing much tonight. Amelia is having an all-day date with her girlfriend, so I’m just hanging out in my room tonight. I miss you so much and I look forward to seeing you during spring break! I really wish you were here.

* * *

I sent the note off. I grabbed a few nail polish bottles and hurried back to the group. I sat down, leaning against my bed and placing the bottle on the ground.

“Okay! Who’s going first?” I asked, clapping my hands.

“Ooooh, I’ll go!” Fandamilia said, making grabby hands at the small tub of water. I slowly slid the tub over to her. We were trying to water marble our nails, but since none of us had done this before, we weren’t sure this was going to work. As I handed some bottles over to her, something fluttering caught my eye. I turned around to see a Magic Note levitating close to me. I quickly grabbed it and unfolded it. _That’s weird,_ I thought. _This can’t be from Sigurd, right? He shouldn’t have gotten my note just yet._ But when I unfolded the scrap of paper, I recognized his handwriting immediately.

* * *

Perfect.

* * *

All it said was that one word. I didn’t even have time to wonder what the hell that was supposed to mean. There was a sharp knock on my balcony door. I jumped slightly.

“Did you order food?” Violet asked.

“No, I was thinking we’d go to the Night Cafe for a late dinner…” It couldn’t be Amelia, she’d just use our door. And Elias would write me a note before coming over. Maybe it was Yukiya? But then again, Elias would probably have made him write me a note before coming. I peeked behind the curtain and my heart skipped a beat. As quietly and quickly as I could, I slipped onto the balcony.

“Happy Love Holiday, dear,” Sigurd said, immediately pulling me into a hug. My brain felt like it stopped working. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss that wasn’t nearly long enough. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” was all I could manage to say. He smiled and squeezed my shoulder. We hugged again and I melted in his arms. It had been months since we last saw each other. “How are you here?”

“I have to meet with a Ministry representative tomorrow afternoon, so I came here early so we could see each other,” he said. He leaned back and gently lifted my chin to look up at him. “How about you go get get dressed? It’s late, but I figured there will be a few pubs open where we can go get dinner,” he suggested. I remembered the group of girls inside my room and suddenly, I felt conflicted.

“Uh…”

“Is something wrong?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I, uh, I -” The curtains flung open and the door opened. All the girls were pressed up against the glass, eagerly staring at Sigurd and I.

“No, go have a date with him!” Fandamilia urged me. “I can take the girls to my dorm for the sleepover.” She looked over to the others, who all nodded. Their eyes were starting to unnerve me. But I guess they’re just enjoying living vicariously through me, or something. I glanced back at Sigurd, who looked surprised, but happy he’d have me all to himself. And frankly, I was beyond happy to see him. As the others went and got their stuff, Sigurd leaned down and whispered into my ear.

“I was going to ask you to come back to my hotel room after dinner, but I guess we could always come back here if you wanted, since we’ll have your room all to ourselves…”


	7. Fangtastic Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sneaking out to see Sigurd, I find out a secret.

I knew it was wrong to abuse my Prefect privilege like this, but I couldn’t help it. When Sigurd was in town, it’d be wrong not to go see him. I’d barely gotten the chance to talk to him today when I was out doing errands. We’d only ran into each other by chance and all we had time for was a quick greeting and him slipping me his hotel room info and an extra key. I made my way up the hotel staircase and got to his room. It was late, so I made sure to be as quiet as possible as I unlocked the door and slipped inside.

“I hope you like surprises,” I called out to him once I shut the door. It almost sounded like he gagged on something. I walked into the main part of the room and I stopped. Sigurd was frozen at his seat, a bowl of something dark red and chunky in front of him and the red liquid dripping from his mouth. “Uh, is that _blood?”_ I demanded incredulously. Surely I was just mistaken.

“No!” It was obvious he was lying, the way he jumped back and his eyes darted around the room. “It’s… uh… pasta sauce.”

“Pasta sauce?”

“I really love spaghetti with tons of pasta sauce. I love it almost as much as I love you.” He finally returned my gaze and gave me a nervous smile. There were two sharp fangs where his canines should have been.

“When did you get fangs?” Maybe I shouldn’t have, but I hurried towards him, cupping his face with my hand and trying to get a better look at his teeth. He closed his mouth.

“It’s… I was hoping we could role play tonight -”

“You didn’t even know I was coming tonight.” Sigurd sighed and covered my hand with his. “Come on, tell me what’s going on,” I added as I sat on his lap. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist.

“I didn’t want to worry you, but…” He steeled himself. “I was walking back to my apartment in Queensblade and I got attacked by a vampire. I’ve been trying to keep it a secret, and it’s been hard, but it’s been working so far. You’re the first person to find out.”

“So you weren’t even going to tell me?” I asked.

“I’m sorry. I know we promised to be more open with each other, but…” I rested my forehead against his. He fell silent. We sat there for what felt like hours until his stomach growled loudly. He laughed nervously.

“Sorry. I haven’t been eating… I haven’t ate since before it happened…” I leaned back and nodded. My fingers quickly undid a few of my shirt buttons and I pulled the shirt away to expose my neck. Sigurd just gaped at me.

“Go ahead,” I told him. A shiver ran through my body as his fingertips ghosted along my neck.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

“I can take it,” I replied. Silence fell again. Sigurd’s eyes were darting from me to my neck over and over again.

“If it’s hurts too much, tell me,” he said. His lips were warm as they kissed their way down my neck. He gave the base of my neck a wet, open-mouthed kiss before taking a small bite. His fangs were sharper than expected and it stung, but only for a few seconds. A sweet sort of numbness started to spread, although I could sorta still feel him sucking the wound. I rested my head on top of his and my fingers combed through his hair. There was no denying this was weird, but we’d adjust to this. Nothing was going to ever turn me away from Sigurd.


	8. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd's sisters wake up too early on Christmas morning and panic sets in because I'm somewhere I shouldn't be.

“CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS!”

“OH MY GOD, SHUT UP! WE AREN’T TRYING TO WAKE EVERYONE UP AT THE SAME TIME!”

“STOP YELLING GUYS! I’M AWAKE!” I jolted up at the sound of Sigurd’s youngest sisters screaming and banging on doors. Sigurd stirred beside me, slowly sitting up. I immediately went into panic mode. What if they came in here next?!

“Good morning, dear,” he said groggily, kissing my cheek. Maybe I would have appreciated it more if I wasn’t so worried.

“Sigurd, hand me my robe, quickly!” I told him.

“What, why?”

“I need to go hide out on the balcony for a bit!”

“You want to _what?”_ He gave me a strange look. Was he really so nonchalant about this?!

“Your sisters are going to barge in here any moment and find us in bed together!” I told him. I swung my legs over the edge of his bed and I felt his hand grip my arm.

“You’re not going outside in this weather. It’s freezing outside,” he said. “So what if my sisters see us?”

“What do you mean ‘so what?!’ Obviously they’re going to get the wrong idea!” Sigurd grinned devilishly, cocking an eyebrow at me.

“What do mean, 'the wrong idea?'” he purred, fingertip running up and down my arm. Heat was burning underneath my cheeks. I had to look away from him.

“Sigurd! Stop, you’re embarrassing me…” He only laughed. I felt his arms wrap around me and his chin rest on my shoulder.

“But it’s just us,” he said in a sing-song voice.   
“You’re killing me, Sigurd. You’re killing your partner,” I said, exasperated. Sigurd just hummed and slowly, brought me back down onto the bed. His body was so nice and warm. I had no idea what time it was, but I wouldn’t mind getting a few extra minutes of sleep.

“Nothing bad’s going to happen. They’re seven. They don’t know anything,” he murmured in my ear. “Let’s just sleep for as long as possible.” I was still a little nervous, but if anyone knew the girls, it was Sigurd. I turned around to face him, snuggling into his warmth. He drew me closer. I only had my eyes shut for a couple of seconds when the door slammed open.

“CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!”


	9. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accompany Sigurd to the Magical Steed Cup and I can't help but be nervous.

I couldn’t help but feel nervous for Sigurd. Granted, I’d felt nervous for him every single past race, but this was the big one. The Magical Steed Cup. Although Sigurd’s race wasn’t for a couple more hours, other races were about to begin and the stands were crowded. I only got a glimpse of them as Sigurd and I walked to the stable where Smokey was resting. Thank goodness for assigned seats: it looked like it was a full house tonight.

“If you don’t go to your seat now, somebody’s going to steal it,” Sigurd teased me as we headed into the stable area for flying creatures.

“If they try stealing my seat, they’ll have to catch these hands,” I replied. “Nothing’s getting in the way of me watching you two race.”

“I know, and I appreciate it,” he said, kissing me on the forehead. Although I felt a little embarrassed, kissing in public, I didn’t say anything. I’d gotten a little less embarrassed over the years and could keep my panicking internal, just like a real adult.

“You race is at five, right?” I asked.

“Yup. Although, I think the sea race should be starting soon,” he mused, looking down at his watch. “Don’t feel obligated to come all the way back here with me if you want to go watch.”

“No! I’d rather stay with you.” He looked away, and suddenly the air changed a bit between us. It was subtle, but I’d been around him long enough to know when something was up. “Sigurd, is something wrong?”

“You caught me,” he said with a mirthless laugh. “… This is your first time to the race and I don’t want you to waste your time with me when you could be watching races.”

“I’m not ‘wasting my time’ with you! I’m here because I’d rather spend time with you before your race, Sigurd!” To drive my point home, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He chuckled and rested his head on mine.

“You’re too cute for words,” he murmured. “All right, let’s stick together until the race starts.” He stepped away, grabbing my hand. The air relaxed as we went to see Smokey. We passed so many riders as we walked, and a lot looked like hard riders and there were a lot of fierce creatures. But I had full faith in Sigurd and Smokey. They were going to win; I just knew it.


	10. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd plays a little trick on me

I dragged my feet as I went back up to the Prefect’s office. I’d been helping the others decorate the auditorium for the Halloween party this evening when we realized Zeus had unsurprisingly slacked off when it came to carving pumpkins. I’d volunteered to get the done and since they were all in the backroom in the office, I’d have to be cloistered away, working on something Zeus should have had done days ago.

I went to open the office door, but the knob wouldn’t turn. My stomach fell to the floor. I left my keys inside and I didn’t want to walk all the way back down to the auditorium to go borrow Elias’ keys. And also he’d yell at me for forgetting my keys in the office again. I kept trying the knob. Maybe the door was just stuck? But I kept trying and the door didn’t budge.

“Dang it,” I sighed. I lightly kicked the door in frustration and that’s when I heard giggling from the other side of the door. My eyes narrowed. “Is someone in there?” I demanded. The only person I could think of that would be in there would be Alfonse, since he wasn’t with us. But he was supposed to be busy at his clinic today.

“Maybe,” a familiar voice called through the door. My heart rate skyrocketed at that voice.

“Sigurd?!” I called out.

“Yes, honey?” he replied.

“What are you doing here? I thought… Wait, let me in!” I told him, and he just laughed.

“What’s the password?” he asked.

“Sigurd, no…” I groaned. “Uh…. Smokey?”

“No.”

“Spaghetti?”

“No.”

“Coffee?”

“No.” I wracked my brains, trying to think of something.

“Uh… Trick or treat?” The door opened and Sigurd stood there, a big smile on his face. I threw myself into him, holding him in a tight hug. “I can’t believe you locked me out of my own office,” I told him, making him snicker.

“Well, I thought it was fun,” he said. I gave him a tired look before leaning up for a kiss.

“What are you doing here? I thought the next time we were gonna see each other was during my break,” I told him.

“I managed to get a few days off, so I thought I’d come and surprise you. And imagine my surprise when I went through your stuff and saw you didn’t have any candy for me,” he said, fake hurt. I laughed and hugged him harder.

“I would’ve bought you candy if I knew you were coming,” I said. We let go and Sigurd quickly shut the door, locking it again. “But I’m glad you’re here. I just wish I had something exciting for us to do.”

“Isn’t there a party tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I’ll be working it. And right now I have to take care of some pumpkins in the back room,” I said. Sigurd shrugged and started heading to the backroom door.

“We don’t need to go do exciting or fun things every time I come visit,” he told me. He opened the door and looked back at me before putting his hand out. I didn’t hesitate, walking over to him and taking his hand. “I’m fine with anything as long as I’m spending time with you.” My heart melted. I squeezed his hand and we both went into the backroom. Sigurd helped me carve the pumpkins and although it was a quiet Halloween, it was a good one. But really, any holiday would be amazing just so long as Sigurd was by my side.


End file.
